Kids!
by werepirechick753
Summary: Slade accidently turns Raven & Jinx into 7 year olds! Whoops! Rated T because it's 2 AM. RaeXRobXJinx Friendship & maybe RaeXRob ROMANCE! A small mental block gone bad. WARNING: MENTAL BLOCKS ARE SERIOUS! THIS IS 7 PAGES LONG! R&R PLEASE? I DON'T OWN TT!
1. Slade, HideandgoSeek, and IMing

Kids!

Day one:

Slade, Hide-and-go-Seek Tag, and IMing with Twins.

General P.O.V

She sighed. Alone, as always. Raven fished in her pocket, and pulled out a stone that resembled a square. It was chipped from being cut by a hammer wielding 7 year old. She sighed. It was only a third of the heart shaped rock that her sisters had found and broken in three. The odd thing, is that when they stuck the pieces together, they stuck to each other, like a magnet. That was why the twins, Rachael and Kateri, had decided to give Raven a piece. So they could find her in the future. Now, Raven was an only child. The twins weren't her birth sisters, but were blood sisters. They did that stupid " ritual" that little kids do, where they cut their fingers and link the cuts together so their blood mixes.

Normally, this would kill someone from earth, but they were from Azarath, and they were daughters of a different demon, one of the other Seven. She couldn't remember which one, but the same social block was put up to them too. They were also raised by monks, to help them control their powers. Thinking of the two girls, with long blonde hair down their backs and past their waists, she clutched the square necklace.

There was a knock at her door. " Raven? Are you in there?" Robin, THE Robin, Batman's apprentice Robin, called into her room. She knew her voice would break if she said yes, so she didn't speak at all. " Raven?" Robin repeated. Silence. Robin started to type in the code to Ravens door while saying " I hope your decent." and Raven had to think fast. She dove under the blankets and pretended to be sound asleep. Robin walked in and asked "Rae? You awake?" and walked over to her bed and looked at her. " Nice try," He commented with a smirk, " but you can't fake sleep for the life of you." And with that he yanked the covers off of her and poked her nose. She sighed and sat up, glaring at him. " Don't call me ' Rae'." She stated, before getting off of the bed.

She stepped out into the hall and bumped into Jinx, the former villain from the Hive Five, on accident. " Oh, hey Rae! I was just looking for you!" Jinx said to Raven, smiling. Robin felt left out. Why could Jinx call her 'Rae' and not Robin? He frowned. " What's up, Jinx?" Raven asked. Jinx started whispering in her ear, and she smirked. The two girls ran off with a laugh. Robin was curious. 'What had Jinx said to Raven?' he thought. Just then, the sirens went off. The titans gathered in the main room and checked the monitor. "_Slade_." He growled. Slade, the mysterious villain, was back? " DUDE! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Beast Boy shouted. " I did too, Beast Boy." Robin said, then exclaimed, " TITANS, GO!" and with that, the titans ran off to stop Slade.

They got there in 5 minutes and fought for 2 hours. Stupid Slade. Toward the end of the fight, he soon found that when combined, both sorceresses, Jinx and Raven, were a deadly opponent. As soon as they all thought they were done, a bomb soared down and blew up in front of them. " RAVEN! JINX!" Robin exclaimed. As the smoke cleared, it showed two, smaller silhouettes. As it finally disappeared completely, it revealed two, small children, who just so happened to be Raven and Jinx. " Crap, Wrong bombs. No matter, this just might play out well for me..." Slade said, as he disappeared into the night.

Robin went over and looked at the two girls. Raven looked as she did when Trigon came to Earth, and Jinx just looked like a mini- Jinx, so they weren't much different. They both followed Robin like lost puppies, and they were so innocent. They whispered to each other on the way to the tower, sitting in the middle seat, since they were so small they could both fit in it. As soon as they got home, It was 10:00 PM, so Robin figured they would need to sleep. He carried them up to their rooms and said, " Since your little kids again, I guess you need to go to bed…" and towards the end, it sounded more like a question. They both smirked and ran off. Then he realized what they were whispering about in the car, and why he couldn't get into Ravens mind through the mind meld that had been established. The words " Time for bed" must have been their little cue. The girls turned the corner, giggling. Robin then thought, ' Wait, I need to catch them!'. Little did he know what the girls were doing.

Ravens P.O.V

" Calling all titans other that Robin in this tower!" I said into the communicator. " Yea?" Cyborg asked, curiously. Everyone gathered around. " You guys wanna play Hide-and-go-Seek?" Jinx asked. " HECK YEA!" Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bumblebee said excitedly while Starfire asked " My apologies, but what is this Hiding and going Seeking game?" just for me to say " It's a game where everyone hides from a curtain person, Star. And this round, how about Robin is the person to hide from? Also, you can't let him touch you, or you have to help him find the others!". Everyone nodded and Jinx said, " Turn off the GPS on your communicators. That way he'll have trouble. " Ok!" they all responded, and soon, everyone found a hiding spot.

I then contacted Robin. " WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" He shouted. " You gotta find us, silly! We're playing hide-and-seek tag, and YOUR it! Everyone else is playing too! So-" me and Jinx stuck our tongues out at Robin, and disconnected.

General P.O.V

In this order, Robin found Starfire amongst the laundry, Cyborg under his car, Bumblebee on top of a security camera, Beast boy in his room, but no Jinx or Raven! "Raven? Jinx? Where are you two?" Robin shouted.

Jinx P.O.V

Oh my gosh! Me and Rae found the BEST hiding spot EVER! We hid on the florescent light bulbs in the training room! WE ARE AWESOME! Robin won't EVER find us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Robin P.O.V

I've searched every room except the training room, so they MUST be there! I have them now! THEY ARE IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I CATCH THEM!

General P.O.V

As Raven and Jinx sat on top of the light, Robin walked in, fuming. " I know your in here, girls. So, come on out, or I will get you out the hard way." Robin said as he looked around. He saw a corner of Raven's cloak, dangling off of the edge of the florescent lights. " OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOUR ON THE FREAKING LIGHTS?" He shouted, upset. "Yup!" Two small voices chirped out. Robin climbed up to the lamp and grabbed their wrists as he brought them down. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the two, his face turning red with anger. Suddenly, Jinx blurted out, "OH GOD ROBIN YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR CONSTIPATED!" Causing the two to go into hysterics at the sudden out burst. " I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!" Robin exclaimed, chasing them. They ran for a few minutes before Robin caught up to them, grabbed them by their waist, pinned them both, and tickled them. They both started laughing and squirming. He stopped and sighed. Then he picked them both up and carried them to their rooms. First he sat Jinx in her room and said " Be right back." And then took Raven into her room, kissed her on the cheek and told her goodnight, then did the same to Jinx. As soon as he left, Raven used her communicator to tell Jinx to get on AIM.

_UjustgotJINXED has logged in_

_Notyoursongbird has logged in_

Notyoursongbird : Wanna bust out or go to sleep?

UjustgotJINXED: Meh, I don't care. LOL

Notyoursongbird: I just noticed that. Weird. I guess clever minds think alike.

UjustgotJINXED: Let's go to bed, we put Robin through enough today.

Notyoursongbird: Mmmkay.

UjustgotJINXED: G'night, Rae.

Notyoursongbird: Good night, Jinx.

_UjustgotJINXED has logged out_

_Beastman382 has logged in_

Notyoursongbird: Sweet Azar have mercy!

Beastman382: Why do you always say that?

_Birdboy753 has logged in_

Notyoursongbird: That's why.

Birdboy753: Heyy Raven!

Notyoursongbird: Hey Robin.

Beastman382: Hey Robin!

Birdboy753: No hello for you.

Beastman382: I feel unwanted… :'(

Notyoursongbird: You are unwanted.

Beastman382: I'm going to go sulk in the corner now…

_Beastman382 has logged out_

Birdboy753: RAVEN! GO TO YOUR ROOM!

Notyoursongbird: I am in my room, Boy Blunder. You put me to bed an hour ago.

Birdboy753: Speaking of which, shouldn't you be asleep?

Notyoursongbird: Yes, but I'm not am I?

_UjustgotJINXED has logged in_

UjustgotJINXED: Hey Rae! I can't sleep.

Birdboy753: WHY WON'T YOU TWO GO TO SLEEP ALREADY?1

Notyoursongbird: I'm personally waiting for someone.

UjustgotJINXED: I can't sleep.

_Thing1 has logged in_

_Thing2 has logged in_

Thing2: RAVEN! *Glomps*

Thing1: KATERI! *Removes Kateri* I'm SO sorry, Rae! She somehow got into the sugar again.

Birdboy753: Who are you two?

UjustgotJINXED: Yea, what he said!

Thing2: I'm Rachael, and this is my twin sister, Kateri…

Thing1: HI PEOPLEZ! *Group hug*

Thing2: Kateri, they don't really get a group hug.

Thing1: Awwwwwwwww…

Birdboy753: How do you know Raven?

Notyoursongbird: We're blood sisters.

Birdboy753: I thought you said you were an only child…

Thing2: She is, but we did that thing where you prick your fingers and put the cuts together and share blood. Kateri did it too.

Thing1: HI!

Birdboy753: But wouldn't the demon blood kill you?

Thing2: It would if we were HUMAN. We are also daughters of one of the 8 demons.I can't recall which one.

Thing1: PAPA DON'T PREACH! HE'S A DEMON! YEA!

Thing2: I swear she's wasted. I just swear.

Thing1: WATERMELON!

Thing2: Be right back

Notyoursongbird: Tranquilizer dart gun?

Thing1:gbh hgb bh gn ( A/N: I BANGED MY HEAD ON THE KEYBOARD FOR YOU TO READ THIS!)

Thing1: Oh YEAH!

_Thing1 has logged out_

Thing2: Now that THAT'S taken care of….

Birdboy753: O.O

Notyoursongbird: You'll get used to it.

Thing2: Wow, am I bored!

Notyoursongbird: Mee tooo

UjustgotJINXED: Yea.

Birdboy753: I have to admit, I am too…

Thing2: duhisdusdldsiufdfuh RAWR! :3

Notyoursongbird: KATERI LEAVE RACHAEL ALONE!

Thing2: Yes Ma'am!

Thing2: Poor Kateri… So wasted.

UjustgotJINXED: I agree.

Thing2: Well, I'm going to go. Kateri needs to be tied down.

UjustgotJINXED: I'm gonna leave you love birds alone!

_Thing2 has logged out_

_UjustgotJINXED has logged out_

Notyoursongbird: Well this just got…

Birdboy753: Awkward…

_Werepirechick753 has logged in_

Werepirechick753: Hello, Raven, Robin.

Birdboy753: SLADE?

Werepirechick753: No, I'm just here to tell you guys to wake up.

Notyoursongbird: Huh? Are we joint dreaming again?

Werepirechick753: Yup, and it's time for both of you to wake up.

And on that note, the two woke up. Raven saw Jinx shaking her. " Wakey, Wakey Rae! You shouldn't have stayed up all night!" She scolded. Raven looked at the clock. 6:00. Yup, wakeup time. Time to start a new day.

Wow, a small mental block can turn into a seven paged chapter of a new story. This will be one of my two biggest priorities along with my songfics! YAY! I'm frightened about how much I wrote. It is now 2:00 AM on July 21, 2010, and I am going to get to work on the next chappie!

Review for all of these freaking words I wrote? PLEASE?

I AM ON MY KNEES FOR CHRISTS SAKE!

Review Please?

Rachael- Chan!


	2. Dives, Dates, and RunAways

Heyy, It's me again! Werepirechick753 shall bring you another chappie! Oh, and before I forget like I DID LAST TIME! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Day 2: Dives, Dates and Run-Aways

ROBIN P.O.V

I watched Raven and Jinx race down the stairs. They were as energetic as seven year olds should be. He smiled. They both grabbed a juice box and were about to run past me when I grabbed them. " Morning, kids." I said. "Good morning, Robin" they said innocently. I set them down, and they ran off again. I sighed. They had their moments. I followed them through the tower, and they ended up on the roof. I followed, just to see Jinx laugh and say, " What, are you a chicken?" to Raven. " No, I'll do it…" She simply replied before going to the edge of the tower and jumping. I gasped. She landed in the water in the most perfect dive I've ever seen, and she laughed and climbed out. I sighed. That little... "JINX!" I shouted at her. But then she jumped and landed in the water near Raven. Great. I made them suicidal. Wondrous. So I did the first thing that popped in my head. I ran down the stairs and stared at the dripping wet girls. No, I _glared _at them. " WHAT WAS THAT!" I shouted, absolutely dumbstruck. What the hell? " Ummm… Raven tracked down the cured to the little kid thing and it turns out its sea mud from the way bottom! So, ummmmm… I dared Raven to test it." Jinx said, hesitating. I sent them to their rooms and the next day, they were the teenagers we all missed again. I couldn't send them to their rooms as a punishment anymore. Boo. Everyone was happy, though, and that was good, so I decided to ask Starfire out in front of everyone. They all were even happier, especially Star. Thank God. The time of our dating passed uneventfully, but I can't help recalling Ravens expression on that day, like she had something to say. I also noticed that she was getting a little heavier. I was going to ask her today, but When I knocked, she didn't answer. I opened the door, to see it wasn't locked. Everything was in perfect order, but there was something yellow and black on her bed. Her communicator. And a note. ' I'm sorry' Were the only words written on the note. I gasped. Raven. She's gone…?

Gasp! Short chapter AND a cliff hanger! I'm EVIL! Don't worry, I'm starting the next one, but there's a time jump! Yay!

Sayonara Minna!

~Nyaa!

Leah!


End file.
